The Halloween Horror
by The3rdWumbologist
Summary: Sequel to my first halloween story. Please read that one first before reading this one.
1. The Son

The nice town of Elmore was enjoying another Halloween. Kids dressed up to go and collect candy. Parents putting out bowls to prepare for the onslaught of hands. It was a cheerful time indeed.

So cheerful that people kept the worst memory of the town out of their minds.

The mountain that held a purple/golden mansion was closed off. Signs that said keep out crowded the main road. The dark forest held many signs as well. A couple of cones and road block posts were put on the road to keep away the community. Of course, no sane man, woman, or child would dare approach the mountain.

But that was about to change.

Of course, it being halloween, all the spirits come from their graves to party the whole night in the nearby graveyard mansion. The one day where they can get enjoyment out of their dead lives.

And of course, the eight unfortunate children's spirits were among them, although they could still stay after the 24 hours. They weren't condemned to the underworld until they've been dead for 5 years.

All the ghosts enjoyed the nighttime partying.

However, one strayed away from the crowd.

A transparent 11 year old humanoid covered in full black fur with a green fur streak across his face, wearing a black and white striped shirt and jeans, walked away to the houses of Elmore.

Meanwhile, children were roaming the streets. One of them being Idaho, dressed as a Rubik's cube of all things. He was walking around, looking for another house to hit.

He was very upbeat, roaming around with a smile and a quarter full pumpkin. He loved Halloween. And nothing could stop his happiness.

However, he felt a very sudden chill. He shivered uncontrollably.

Then he felt like he was being choked. He grabbed his throat, dropping the pumpkin. He attempted to yell for help, but he couldn't muster words.

Then everything faded to black.

The night was one to remember for most people as they continued with their Halloween tradition.

Everyone was so joyful that nobody noticed the potato walking away from the town.

Nor did they notice that the iris's of his eyes were blood red.

The potato trekked for a while, past the forest of doom, and finally up the mountain.

This took about an hour, but he finally made it.

The potato faced the huge mansion. The purple walls were illuminated by the golden outline of the windows and the large door. The potato would of gone to open the doors, but he knew that a curse was put on it to seal down the whole mansion. And that the third book was now dissolved in water. The potato then proceeded to search the the nearby trees. He moved his hands around some of them until he stopped at a certain one. He then pulled on a branch, and a hatch opened on the ground near it.

He opened the hatch and took out a red/scarlet book that had a golden hand with a number 2 on it.

The potato then went back to the front of the mansion. He searched the book until he found the page. He then recited a incantation in a alien language.

Green smoke started to apparently emanate from the ground around the mansion. It grew immensely.

It grew and grew until a blinding white light flashed.

The night was then back to its tranquil state.

The potato stared at the mansion, waiting for what he expected.

Finally, the door slowly opened.

Another transparent humanoid covered in black fur with a red streak across his face, who looked about 30 and was wearing jeans and a trench coat, approached the potato.

The potato fell as the other transparent humanoid appeared and approached the 30 year old.

"Hello father." said the green streaked one.

"Son, you can call me Vincent"


	2. The Effects

Anais walked on a sidewalk which was illuminated by the various streetlamps that stood around her. She was dressed in a Daisy the donkey costume. It had taken her forever to make, but she was happy with the way it turned out. It looked exactly as if she were the same doll, only with her face instead of Daisy's face. She had still enjoyed making it with her mother.

"Don't get too ahead of me." A familiar voice said.

Anais turned around to see Darwin, dressed in a pirate costume, catching up to her. He was wearing a pirate hat on his head, a fake hook on one of his fins, and a peg leg on his right foot. He reached her and walked along with her pace.

Anais didn't remember a time when he wasn't so protective. Ever since the… incident, she noticed that Darwin had changed. He seemed not only more protective, but more… grown up. He acted mature for his age, acting like an adult. He seemed to be more responsible, since he hadn't gotten into trouble like he did with Gumball.

Gumball… that was a name Anais would never forget. The once mischievous and illogical brother she ever had was gone.

But he never really was, thanks to what Darwin showed her. Both of them would meet with him at the end of every week, discussing everything that had happened, did happen, and will happen.

And it was all thanks to a special ghost.

Anais never really knew or cared for Carrie, especially with the remark she got about her costume two Halloweens ago. But ever since what she contributed to ease the pain, Anais started to appreciate her more. But not as much as Darwin did.

Anais noticed that Darwin hung out more with Carrie than anybody else. She assumed it was because of the potion, but it seemed like it was much more, based on Darwin's actions towards her. Though, she never really heard what they talked about. They just stayed together most times.

Some students would often ask her if they had a "thing", as they called it. Anais always gave the same shrug of the shoulders. She never really knew herself.

"Hey, eh, how has Carrie been?" She asked him.

"Um, fine. Why do you ask?" Darwin responded.

Anais had noted recently that Darwin's voice had changed gradually over the past year. It didn't crack as much, and his voice sounded a little deeper.

"Oh no reason. It just seems like you hang out with her more than anybody else." She stated.

"Yeah, well, there's a reason, if that's what your getting at."

"Ok. What's the reason?"

"Well…, it's complicated."

"Really? Why is it so complicated?"

"No offense, but you wouldn't understand."

And those were the words that would always stop the current conversation.

What is so complicated that I wouldn't understand? She thought to herself.

They made their way along the sidewalk. Anais was still thinking to herself when she realized that she had no idea where they were going.

"Darwin, where are we going?" She asked.

"I thought mom told you already, we're going to the Halloween party at Carrie's house." Darwin said.

"Really? Are you sure you want to go to a party? You know, because of what hap…"

"Anais, I know what happened last year, but that's the whole reason we are going! I know that I need to get over what happened before!" He stated firmly, his voice growing at each word.

"You do realize that nobody will blame you for not being brave about what happened."

"It's not about what others think. I need to be brave for myself." He stated.

Anais was about to say something else, but she gave up. She knew that saying anything now wouldn't exactly help.

They continued to walk in the uncomfortable silence. They didn't give even the quickest glance towards one another.

Anais wished that she could of continued going trick or treating. She had only collected a cups worth of candy, but she much rather continue than going to a party that could put Darwin in a uncomfortable mood. But what could she do about it? She just kept trotting along in her donkey costume.

After about 10 minutes of walking, the duo had finally reached the house, if they could call it that. It seemed to resemble more of a mansion.

This made Anais look at Darwin. His face seemed expressionless, but she felt that the appearance would remind him of a certain something.

"Come on." He said in a dull tone.

They both walked up the path to the front door and rang the doorbell.

**Short chapter, I know, but I needed a month's rest, and even after it, I still end up with short chapters. I blame the moon and its craters!**


End file.
